romantic
by melamelindah
Summary: "Aomine was about to sigh, when something warm and humid and light touched his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise. It wasn't a snow flake. It was a kiss."/ AoKise, cheesy fluff. Aomine is waiting for Kise under the snow...


**Hello, good afternoon everybody!**

**I didn't write much about KnB in the latest months, but today I'm coming back wih a basically only fluff one-shot. The pairing is AoKise :3**

**Regarding the temporal setting, I'd say this story takes place after Touho's defeat against Seirin, but before the semifinal between Seirin and Kaijo; I'm sorry if it's vaguely Christmas-like xD**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki; I don't own anything apart from the story.**

* * *

_**romantic**_

Aomine let himself fall on the bench, with his legs and arms spread, and cocked his head until the only thing in his visual line was the foggy cobalt blue sky; when he snorted his breath lingered for a couple of minutes, condensing in a white little cloud, then faltered. He looked mildly at the groups of children playing in the snow: that winter, Tokyo was invested by a sudden cold wave, which brought snow and ice on the streets, the palaces' roofs were all painted in white for miles and miles.

Two flakes landed in that moment on his blue overcoat and melted immediately. Aomine snorted again and turned to look up at the sky again, the person he waited for was at least ten minutes late and because of him he was going to be covered in white too… He pulled the overcoat's hood on his hair and closed his eyes. He was getting more and more irritated any minute that passed. The children's voices, their laughs, were high and shrill. The steps on the snow became tougher, closer –what the hell were they doing, running around him?- then stopped abruptly. Aomine was about to sigh, when something warm and humid and light touched his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise.

It wasn't a snow flake. It was a kiss.

His eyes wondered on the blond hair, messed up under a hat, on the long eyelashes touching his cheeks, on the blue earring the guy was wearing on his left ear. His name came instinctively to his lips as they parted.

"Kise…" he murmured, softly. Kise chucked and straightened as he had had to bent to kiss him.

"Ooops" he exclaimed, his nose was bright red because of the cold, or perhaps the embarrassment.

"Why did you do that?" Aomine asked, frowning.

Kise looked thoughtful, but the smile didn't leave his pale lips. "Hmm, I just saw a Sleeping Beauty into the snow and thought I might as well give him a kiss to awaken him" He answered jokingly. "Don't you know it's bad to fall asleep under the snow, Aominecchi? You'll end up catching a cold!"

Aomine stared at him for some minutes, speechless, then stood up and punched him lightly on his forehead. "Tsk, it's all your damn fault for being late! As a punishment you'll have to offer me a hot drink" he said.

"It was because of job, I couldn't do much to avoid being late" Kise protested, but -for some weird reason Aomine couldn't understand- the blonde seemed incapable of cancelling that stupid smile from his face… that _stupidly cute happy_ smile he had every time they were together.

They didn't talk for a while as they left the bench and started walking along the street, looking around to find a bar in which they could take shelter from the snowfall becoming stronger. They were about to cross the road and Aomine winced lightly when Kise's hand –casually?- touched his.

Kise's fingers were frozen and trembling, Kise was blushing and shivering, he looked like he was very sensible to cold. Aomine sighed and grabbed that hand to warm it up.

"Nee, Aominecchi~" The blonde spoke, suddenly. "If you are a Sleeping Beauty in the snow, will you let me be the prince?"

Aomine considered for a moment the idea of punching him again, but harder. In the end, he just turned and pinched the other's nose between his tanned fingers, using them like pincers. "As if! With this red nose, at most you can be Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" He grinned, amused.

Kise flared up with embarrassment and tried to free himself from Aomine's pinch. "Aominecchi you idiot! I was just trying to be romantic and then you had to ruin everything and mock me around!" he whined in his very nasal voice. Aomine let his nose go, but still held his hand.

"Instead of losing time like this, move your model ass and walk! I'm freezing!" He said while dragging him.

Kise smiled, he looked like he had already forgotten about before. "Yes sir! Don't worry, I'll be always following you." He stated lovingly. Aomine rolled his eyes sarcastically and turned to hide he slight blush brightening on his cheeks.

"Now, _that_ is a real _romantic_ line. I'm kinda disappointed, I thought you were the expert." He said. Kise eventually noticed he was blushing and chuckled as he reached to kiss him again. When they separated, Aomine felt the urgent need to rapidly change the topic.

"So, do you think that at least this year we'll have a chance to eat decently at Satsuki's New Year's Eve Dance?" he wondered in a loud voice and Kise laughed cheerfully.

"Hmm, I think yes! Momoicchi told me that she also invited Kurokocchi and all the Serin, so there's hope that Kagamicchi would save us from horrible cooking this year!"

* * *

**Please review, it would be lovely to receive your opinion C:**

**Kisses,**

**nisha**


End file.
